The lonely kept secret
by Candy Hathaway
Summary: this is the sequel to A new delema. you must read Anew delema before reading The lonely kept secret to get some of the facts...it's ten years later and Rose's daughter wants answers, answers her mother and brother had been keeping secret. summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Well this is the sequel to 'A new delema', it's called 'The Lonely Kept Secret'. But you probably already knew that. XD. The story will mainly be in Arlet's or Dimitri's point of views even though the story will somehow have to do more with Adrianna, Alec, and Rose. But don't worry I'll have their point of views in the story as well. **

**Summary: **_My name is Arlet Hathaway, and it's been ten years since I learned my mother died in a plane crash. Every night I woke up screaming having a nightmare of what could've been of my mother's death. I was nine when it happened. My father still works in the academy I attended last year. My younger siblings are still there too. I'm nineteen now and I live at court with my brother and my friends since birth. We've been living a happy life for the past ten years. I couldn't say there was one day I wasn't happy. I ended up specializing in the seventh element which is very rare. But then again so am I. I am the product of two dhampirs. You could say my life is messed up in a way but I call it luck no matter what anyone else thinks. _

Chapter 1- the special day

**APOV**

"Alec can I ask you something?" I asked my brother sweetly. We had graduated school for over a year now but he still treated me as if I was underage. Damn older brother.

He had graduated top of his class and passed each one of his tests in flying colors. He got what he had always wanted. To be the best of the best. I, of course, had also trained to be a guardian but I also had the ability to use magic. Something my brother lacked.

Even with my power I had the body of a dhampir along with the strength and speed of one too. Alec never let me be best though. I always had to be second best, as always.

"What do you need?" he asked back. I left my daze and looked at him in the eye. He always had different eye color then I did. Even a different eye color then our father Eddie Castile. For some long period of time I thought Alec was adopted because he didn't look anything like his supposed family. I shrugged it off though knowing that neither Alec nor my father would tell me the truth.

"I was wondering if I could go-" I got cut off.

"Arlet we've talked about this. You can't leave court for your own safety." I sighed.

"But why Alec? You've been keeping me away from the outside world for almost ten years now!" I screamed slamming my hands onto his desk. "At least tell me why you're keeping in. I'm an adult now. I have the right to know what's wrong with our family."

He murmured something so soft that I couldn't hear. He got up from his chair and stared back at me. "You really want to know?" I nodded my head. 'Sit down." He instructed. I did as I was told. He was finally going to tell me after all these years. I was so excited.

"Well are you going to tell me or not?" I demanded after having to wait thirty seconds or so.

"You're not going to like it though." I grunted, clearly annoyed. "Fine. You know how I told you that mom died in that airplane crash?" I nodded. "Well she didn't die. That was just a set up explosion so everyone would think that our mother was dead."

I swear I thought my heart would stop. Was there a possibility that mom was alive? "Why did you lie?" I asked. I didn't want to get mad. If my mother was alive I would want to see her. Maybe she left for a mission or something and it would hurt us so they had to fake her death or something….yeah that was it.

"Remember when mom told me to walk to the airstrip ten years ago threatening me to be home schooled?" I nodded recalling the past event. "Well let's just say I got kidnapped and so did mom. For us to escape and for you and I and our sibling to be safe, mom had to turn strigoi. And she did. I faked her death hoping that it would be easier then telling you she turned strigoi because of you and I and the triplets and Adrianna." He stated bluntly.

By blood boiled. "You lied to me Alec and about my own mother! HOW COULD YOU! I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU BETRAID ME." I hollered at him. I turned on my heel and walked out of his study, out of this house, and out into my car. It was a silver Mercedes. I thought it looked classy and all that. I hopped in the driver's seat and turned the car and the radio on high. Right now I was in Pennsylvania but in a few hours I would be in Montana. I was going to go to the academy and nothing was going to stop me from going.

I drove to the gates where a guardian was on duty. "May I help you miss. Hathaway?" he asked. I sighed. Growing up Alec and I were always described as the Hathaway twins which was never good. You know just because you were a Hathaway and were an amazing fighter didn't mean you did anything wrong…well ok maybe…that's besides the point I'm making here.

And after we left the school my younger siblings Adrian, Mason and Rose were soon known as the Hathaway triplets. Everyone knew them too. "Why yes. I need you to open the gates for me to get out." I said to him. Man he was stupid.

"I'll have to contact your brother for that so if you'll wait a moment." He said taking out his phone.

"Well I'm not going to wake while you call. I'm getting out of here whether you like it or not." With that shot my hand out the window and blasted a bolt of lightning at the gates opening. I quickly applied speed to the car and drove off as the guardian on duty was left screaming for me to come back and calling for back up and news that I had run away.

I had to admit I felt bad for the guy. He was going to die once Alec and Abe got ahold of him. Maybe I'll go apologize if I choose to go back sometime soon.

Right now I had one mission. Get to Adrianna.

Before my mom died-or turned strigoi, she took me to this amazing place off in the middle of Russia. It was so beautiful. It was in Baia. The garden she took me to was the most beautifuliest place I've ever seen.

Last year when I wanted to take the triplets, Alec decided that everyone else should come along. So of course it was as beautiful as ever. Though, there were so many people crowding around it. And they were all being noisy too.

Adrianna didn't get to go last year because she was in a different grade then everybody else. While the middle school got to go on a longer vacation, the elementary school had to stay in school. And head mistress Kirova wouldn't allow me to take Adrianna out of classes for just a 'lousy trip' as she liked to call it.

I mentally sighed. I wanted to do something nice for my little sister. For the nine to ten year difference, we haven't really interacted as we should. And I thought that this trip would make it all better.

I had already packed Adrianna's things in case this would happen, which I knew it would, so I would be prepared. I was also going to take along a guardian with us. I had to keep my precautions up with my little sister. Kids were supposed to be able to specialize at this age point of nine years old.

Adrianna though hasn't yet. I was worried for her. I had specialized in the seventh element. This was lightening and super compulsion. Adrian had specialized in earth, Mason had specialized in Death, and Rose had specialized in Spirit.

I think Adrianna hasn't specialized because she's nervous or something. I keep telling myself that every day, and maybe one day I'll believe it.

I refocused my attention on the road and realized on was driving in a grassy field. It was near the academy, I knew that form sneaking out countless amounts of times. I smiled at that. Al my teachers had said I acted and did reckless things just like my mother had done, only a tad bit worse than her.

I just couldn't help it. I wanted to be just like her, in a way for still having a part of her in me. I pulled up to the school parking lot to be met by guardians loaded with stakes and guns. I got out as if nothing and walked past them while their mouths hung opened watching me pass by. I walked over to the elementary school and went to go get my sister.

It wasn't as hard as I thought. They were out for lunch in the fields. I spotted her in the pool of green that surrounded her. She was all by herself staring at a lonely pink flower. I stood right behind her. "What you staring at?" I asked her as if I didn't know. She turned around shocked to see me there. I snorted. "What did you not want to see me?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Just surprised that's all." She squeaked. She was the good girl in the family. And the only one who looked different from the rest of us. While we had our mother's eyes, she had our fathers, while we had our mother's hair; she had our father's hair. Other than that we looked exactly the same.

"Why are you by yourself?" I asked her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't have any friends in my grade. I only have friends in the grade above mine, but they're all in the other school." She said pointing to the middle school a few yards away. I nodded.

"You never thought of making a new friend in your own grade." I asked. She sighed.

"I have a sort of fiend in my grade. Her name is Claire Zeklos." I had to laugh at that.

"Claire is not good news. And I thought you were the good girl….." I told her. Claire was the grades popular it girl. Adrianna was the it girl for the grade above her, in where her sibling were in but in her grade, she was a total outcast. "I think when we get back I will officially change your grade." I told her. She looked up confused.

"When we get back?" she asked. I didn't answer her though. I turned on my heel and walked back to the car. We got there to find my head family guardian there waiting for us.

"Hathaway. Late, as always." He said coolly. I glanced up to fin d his face .6 inches higher than my own.

"Just get in the car Alto." I commanded. He groaned and did as he was told. He knew not to mess with me or else he'd have to face the rath of my brother. He shuttered in that.

_Why couldn't I be that scary?..._i thought

"So where are we going?" he asked as I started the car and looked behind us to see my younger sister there sitting in the seat. He sat in the passenger seat while I drove to the airport.

"Did you pack for more than a month?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Then you have no need to worry." I confirmed him smiling. He groaned yet once again. "Don't worry we aren't staying in the states if that is what you're wondering."

"Where are we going then?" he asked.

"Will you tell my brother if he asks?" I said too quietly. His understanding skills picked up and sort of gasped.

"You didn't tell him where you were going?" he asked astonished. I shook my head. "He's going to kill me." I gripped his shoulder.

"Not if I can help it." I told him with determination. Stan was an old friend, even if he was like twenty years older than me. He was considered family to me ever since he and Alberta privately trained Alec and me in school.

"I doubt your say will matter to Alec." Stan said trying to wish it weren't true. I smiled. "Why you smiling? Do you want me to get beat up by your brother?" he asked pretty loudly. I had already made it to the airport and parked the car in a parking spot. We all climbed out and got our bags from the trunk.

"Alec will do anything," I said putting the emphasis on the 'anything' part. "To please his little sister." I said pretty annoyingly.

"Where are we going?" Adrianna asked. This was the first time she talked in a while. In fact for the whole car ride she hadn't said a word at all.

"Russia." I said shrugging it off as if it were nothing. Secretly though I knew something was wrong and there was something everyone wasn't telling me because whenever I mentioned Russia it was like code 9 at court.

"Russia?" Stan resaid warily. I nodded. I knew he knew the secret. It was one of the reasons I brought him with me. I brought him because I knew I would be able to fish the answers out of him without a problem. He was a big softy on the inside.

"Yes do you have a problem with that?" I asked as we sat down in our seats on the plane. He shook his head. I sighed. "I know you know." I told him. He slightly paled but then put his guardian mask on. "I also know you're going to try not to tell me. All of you have tried not to tell us but then that is why I am going. If you won't tell me the answers….then I'll just have to get them myself." I said.

"Why don't we just go home?" he asked.

"Unless you tell me what I want to know, we aren't leaving anytime soon, and decides" I said "Adrianna should have some fun." I said smiling at my sleeping sisters' form next to me. Eddie's going to be so mad. I commented to myself.

As if reading my mind Stan said, "You know your father is going to be angry when he hears about this right?" he asked. I nodded.

"He was probably the first to be told about this." I told him. He sighed.

"What do you want to know?" he asked as the plane took off.

"I want to know why every time I say Russia or something that has to do with Russia you all get all protective of us." I asked. He looked around trying to find a distraction but found none.

"Something is there that you shouldn't know about." He whispered. I raised an eyebrow at Stan which made him in return flinch. I stared at him for a second before getting up and walking over to the plane bathrooms. Stan didn't say anything, most likely hoping I would forget about the questioning.

I locked the door behind me and looked at the mirror. I looked just like my mother when I was her age. Picture perfect…well all except for my eyes. I didn't have my mother's eyes. Ever since I could remember my grandmother Janine had given me contacts to put into my eyes. She had told me that my color eyes were not normal and she didn't want anyone to say anything mean about me, so I put in the contacts.

I have to say I guess she was right because after that my mom and I got closer than we already were and everyone else seemed to relax, especially my dad.

Maybe I was just different. I took my contacts off and looked deep into my eyes. They were a nice chocolate brown color. They looked really pretty. I wondered who they belonged to. No one on my mom's side of the family had these color eyes and my father had dark blue eyes that Adrianna had inherited.

I took my phone out and looked at the time. I had been in here for more than six hours. Was that right? I checked all my other times and it was right. I had been in this bathroom looking at my eyes for more than five hours! We would be descending soon in St. Petersburg.

I walked out of the bathroom to be rushed to sit down on my seat for dropping to the airport. Stan didn't say anything. He pretended to sleep to try and avoid me. I didn't really care though. I was sick and tired of asking when no one gave me responses. It totally killed my mood.

We left the airport in no time and got to a hotel. It was really fancy and four stars. I forgot the name to it because it's Russian but I didn't really mind. Adriana and I got a shared room while Stan got an ajointing room right next to us where he would easily be able to attack if there was something wrong or if some attack happened.

I unpacked rather quickly and went to choose an outfit. I ended up with a pair of tight black skinny jeans, my Jordan air's that were bright pink and black, and a white body tight skin tank-top. I didn't need makeup so I didn't put any on. I left a note on my pillow for Stan that I would be back before morning.

I walked out into the street and requested a cab. One came quick. The guy in the cab first spoke Russian and I didn't understand a thing so I implied. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He cracked a smile.

"Where to miss?" I looked up shocked that he could speak English but then pushed the thought away.

"The farthest town you'll go from here." I said. He gave me a quizzical look before answering.

"The farthest I'll go is Baia. But why would you want to go there?" he asked. I got pissed.

"Don't ask me you fool! Drive and then we'll all be happy by the end of the day!" he didn't answer me that time. He quickly sped up and in three hours of going more than 100 miles per hour we reached our destination. "Where's the nearest bar?" I asked.

"Only you would ask to come out to the middle of know where and ask to go to the bar." I shrugged.

"I want to get away from people and their annoyingness." He sighed but drove me to the bar.

"This is one of the only two bars in this town. This one is the better one out of the two and should keep you safe." I nodded my thanks and gave him money for the ride and a tip.

I got into the bar. It wasn't so fun. After a few hours I got up from my seat and walked through the back the door. I know what you're thinking….._No this is just like the movies! She's going to get attacked or beaten by someone in the alley. _Or, _come on! They have got to be kidding me! Every time this happens something bad is the result!_

Well lucky for me, no one was there, and even if there was, I would be able to handle it. I got out of the alley and walked into a nice looking neighborhood. It was then that I realized that I was lost. I didn't know where I was and there was no taxi to take me back to the city…great.

I walked up to house, random just by choice, and knocked on the front door. I waited for about a few seconds before it swung opened. There standing in front of me was a woman most likely in her late sixties. She had this shocked look on her daze so I decided to speak. "Do you speak English?" I asked her.

"Y-yes." She said stuttering. "Do you need anything…..how rude of me please, please come in. I nodded and walked into her house. I looked around. It would be everything a modern day kid would want in their house.

"Your house looks so lovely." She smiled sweetly as we sat down on the couches.

"Thank you but it is not my house anymore." She said looking at her watch that was on her left wrist. She was right handed then.

"Who owns it?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me. She watched me for what seemed like hours before she responded.

"My son owns this house. He takes care of me now that I am old and my daughters are in their own houses raising their children." She said promptly. I nodded. "So what brings you here today?" she asked.

"I got lost." I admitted looking down. "I came from St. Petersburg, but felt a little frustrated so I got on a taxi and came here to drink at a bar. It was after that I realized that I was lost and walking in this part of town so I chose to stop and ask for directions."

She nodded. "I'd like to help you but I am very forgetful." She said with a smile. Why would she smiling about that? Unless…would she know something I didn't? Could she be in on this secret I don't know about and may she want to tell me it? Willingly?

"So would I have to wait for your son to get back home?" I asked grimly. She nodded. I sighed on the other hand. "How long is the wait?" I asked her. She looked at her watch. "He gave that to you didn't he?"

"Yes he did and he will be here within minutes." I took a deep breath and averted my gaze from her. I really just wanted to get back to the hotel. I wanted to let Stan know I was ok. Then again it might be morning. I really wasn't paying attention due to all the alcohol I consumed.

I searched my pockets and found that I had forgotten my stake and cell phone. I looked back up at the woman. "May I please use your phone?" she pointed to the phone sitting on little table right next to me but didn't say anything.

I took it and dialed the number. "Alto" Stan said groggily.

"Stan." I spoke. The woman flinched.

"Arlet?" he asked confuse. I sighed,

"No Stan it's Santa Clause duh." I said slightly annoyed. "I mean come on. Don't you have caller ID? You should know who I am before even picking up the phone." Now I was irritated.

"Yeah, yeah, anyway why did you call? And no there is no caller ID because you aren't using your phone." I groaned.

"I am going to control myself and not say something I will regret later for Adrianna's safety. I just wanted to tell you I'm in a town at least ten hours from where you are and I'll be at the hotel by at least two days no later." There was a slight pause.

"Ok what should I tell Adrianna?" he asked.

"Anything." I told him shrugging even though I knew he couldn't see me. "Well I got to go." I told him noticing the front door had opened.

"Ok call tomorrow or else I'll tell your brother." I snorted.

"You won't tell my brother or else I won't be there to protect you got it?" I said in a deadly tone. I hung up then.

"Is Stan your boyfriend?" the lady asked. I shook my head. And almost laughed but chocked it up.

"He's my lead family guardian." I said explaining to her.

"Hello son." She said standing up and going into the kitchen. "Come." She commanded. I did as I was told and followed her into the room. "Dimitri guess who stopped at our door a few minutes ago?" she said in a playful tone. Oh My God what was this lady doing?

I stepped into the room to see a man, maybe in his late forties? He had dark brown hair up to his shoulders, high cheek bones like my own, he was wearing a dust? Who does that?…and his eyes…I cocked my head to get a better look at them. They almost seemed like my shade of brown eyes….almost.

I guess he was inspecting me too because he had that look in his eye that meant he was wondering who I was as well. So I decided I'd be the first one to speak. "Hello my name is Arlet Hathaway." I told him sticking out my hand for him to shake it.

He got out of his haze when I mentioned my name. He awkwardly took my hand in his and shook my hand. "Dimitri Belikov." He stated.

"Hello Dimitri." I said taking my hand out of his. Man his hands were huge! He looked to be about 6'7. I looked small compared to him with my height of 5'9. "I got a little lost today and decided to ask for…directions….." I said shuttering. "I don't like asking for directions it make me seem stupid." I said explaining.

He chuckled. I glared which quickly shut him up. "So if you could help me get back to my guardian and my sister," he flinched. "I would be more than happy."

"You have a guardian?" he asked. I nodded.

"I am a vampire." I said calmly. He looked I showed him my fangs. He almost doubled off backwards. "I know how to fight. I came second best in my grade." I said proudly.

"Who came in first best?" he asked.

"My delightful brother." I said threw gritted teeth. "Alec Hathaway." I sighed. "We're known as the Hathaway twins, my siblings are called the Hathaway triplets, and then there's Adrianna. The odd one out of the group." I told him with my hands moving in all sorts of directions.

I looked in my pocket of my jeans and found a picture of all of us that was taken a few days ago. I took it out. "Sure I have this but not my stake or my phone?" I muttered. I gave whatever his name is the picture. He examined it.

"Adrianna does look different. She has blue eyes and a lighter shade of brown hair but it's not that noticeable."

"I know."

"Who's your father?" he asked bluntly.

"Eddie Castile." I answered. He looked me up and down again.

"You're that girl form the forest!" he exclaimed. My memory got the best of me and remembered that time a man found me and helped me in the forest at court. I nodded and smiled.

"So we meet again Cowboy." I said laughing using his nickname I had given him all those years ago. "How long had it been?"

"Ten years?" he asked. I sighed. Then I remembered he and Alec looked alike.

Could I be related to him?

**So Arlet found Dimitri….will she find out he's her father? And what is Alec and the rest of the family doing while she's away in Baia? Questions, questions, questions…**

**Well my readers that was one long chapter **

**Hope you all enjoyed it! Review please!**

**Until next time….**

**-Candy Hathaway**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while. (Apologetic smile) I've been busy with school work, and it's been so much that I've hardly had any sleep. =/ **

**Anyway, here is the next chapter; sorry I had you all waiting for so long. I promise to try and update as soon as I can with the next chapter! **

Chapter 2

**Alec's POV-**

I ran my left hand through my brown shoulder length hair. Damn! I hit my clenched fist into my desk trying to let out all my frustration and worry. Sadly, it wasn't doing me any good. Arlet had run out of court not even six hours ago and now I get a report that both Arlet and Adrianna are both missing with my head family guardian, Stan Alto.

I never liked him. (Damn him!)- I really didn't like him. The only reason he is our family guardian was because Arlet had become found on him. Something with our mother had triggered the bond he now holds with my sister.

I just hoped that now of all times he would keep my sisters safe or so help me I will personally kill him!

"Alec." My name being spoken brought me out of my current daze. There standing at my doorway was my, step-father, Edison Castile. He strode over and placed a hand on my shoulder. We were both almost the same height. Him at 6'4 and me, at 6'5. It didn't matter if he wasn't my father, or that I was taller than him. All that matter right now was our girls.

"We need to find them because I swear if they aren't found in the next week at least I'm going to go look for them my selves." I half-screamed. He nodded in response and let a tear fall from his eye. I knew he hated to be looked at in that state but he was too crushed to find out that his little girl, his only little girl of which he has sworn to protect, is out in the world with her older sister and nowhere to be found.

It tore me up just as much but I wasn't going to let that be a known fact for the time being. I needed to make a plan to save them. Not sulk around like it's the end of the world! God-damit!

"I should have never of left the school, I'm such an-" he didn't get to finish his sentence though, for he was cut off by my grandfather walking in.

"Where are my grand-daughters?" he roared. He swiftly walked into the room with a few guardians on his tail. His voice would've frighten anyone that had dared been in distance range to even hear him. I though, was now used to this behavior and didn't even flinch as he screamed on about where his granddaughters were.

"I don't know where the hell they are. I told Arlet that mom turned and she all but freaked out and now-"

"You told her?" Eddie asked in disbelief. We had agreed that we would never tell them. So this intake of information to him had what I assumed been a big blow in the face.

"Yes. She deserved to know what happened to her own mother." My grandfather groaned and hit his face with the palm of his hand.

"You didn't tell her about Belikov did you?" he asked. I merely shook my head.

"Never will I tell her." He took out his phone and dialed a number with such speed and frustration it was a wonder he didn't break the phone right then and there. "Who are you calling?" I asked him.

"I'm going to make sure that they will never meet him." He paused for a moment before continuing. "I'm going to have Dimitri Belikov murdered." I didn't gape at him as Eddie did or even as his guardians did. I was used to him doing something done.

Turning back to my computer I emailed Hans to set up a secret investigation for my sisters. I needed them found. If my grandfather was going to kill my father I won't mind, but I need to make sure that Arlet forgets everything if she meets him, with whom I have no doubt that she will end up meeting him. Knowing her she will stop at nothing to know the secret we've been hiding for all these years.

She knows we are up to something but doesn't know what. I just hope she doesn't make Alto crack under pressure.

"What are you doing?" Eddie asked looking over to see that I too was most likely planning a murder.

"I'm setting a secret search to find them." I explained.

"And what happens if she finds him?" he asked me. I simply shrugged my shoulders.

"Then worse comes to worse I have to make sure she forgets everything. I made a promise with my mother and that is one that I am going to keep. Even if it means having to fight with my sister. I'll do it I don't care or mind." He gave me a quizzical look. Was he wondering if I loved my sister or not?

Of course the answer is yes I just needed to keep her safe! For heaven's sake!

"Don't you love your sister Alec?" he asked not sure of what I was doing was right, well in his eyes that was. Grandfather was taking this conversation all in. He wanted to know what I would do for my family and wanted to see what I'd do to keep it safe from harm.

"I love her too much to watch her get hurt and that is why I must protect her from herself." I said trying to explain. Edie though didn't want to hear it. He stamped out of the room muttering 'I will not let you brainwash Adrianna.' Grandfather gave me a smile that said 'well done'.

I just nodded and left the room and ran up the stairs to my room. Locking the door behind me I sat in my bed and took out a picture of mom, Arlet and I when mom was still around. We all looked so happy.

One big happy family. Just the three of us. Together like we should've been for the longest time. That's all I ever wanted. I hated worrying that one day it might all change but I had to live with that. All I could do was hope for the best.

I picked up another picture. On it was a picture of me hugging Arlet while she hugged Adrianna, with Adrian, Mason and Rose were around us. We were all smiling. Nothing ruined that moment.

Silently a tear rolled down my cheek. It's been a while since I last cried.

It's been a while since I cried for someone I actually cared about….oh Arlet? Where did you go?

**Arlet's POV-**

We were still in the kitchen, not talking. It was awkward. Too awkward might I add. After saying hello to the Cowboy he just looked down at his food and said nothing. So after at least thirty minutes I decided to inspect him some more.

He definitely was a dhampir. He had the looks and everything. I wondered if he still was a guardian. Clearly it looked as if he was my brother even if he was at least twenty years older than Alec.

"Who's your mother?" he asked bluntly. His question caught me by surprise but I quickly put on my 'guardian mask' and didn't let my surprise faze him or I.

"Shouldn't I be the one to ask the questions Cowboy?" I asked. He shook his head.

"This is my house so you are under my rules, now answer the question." God he was stubborn.

"Shesh. You act as if it was life or death. Something on your mind?" I asked. Even though I hate it when people admit it, I know I act like my mother. They say I'm an exact replica of her and that's why grandfather likes to hang around me so much. I remind him of his little girl. He ran his hand threw his hair. For some reason he reminded me so much like Alec….

"Please just answer the question." He all but begged. Wow this guy had guts! No one ever even speaks nor begs with a Hathaway with the reputation my grandmother and mother built up and the one that my brother still holds.

"Rosemarie Hathaway. Isn't it that obvious? I look exactly like her. Though considering you might've never have met her-" he cut me off.

"I used to be her mentor when she was in school." He stated. I didn't like where this conversation was going. Was he trying to bring back old memories or something? "How has your mother been?" he asked.

"As if I would know." I said angrily. He looked confused so I continued. "I found out two days ago that my mother didn't die ten years ago," his breath hitched and he turned a little white. "Instead I found out she actually turned strigoi to save my brother ten years ago and then my brother, father and grandfather covered it up by saying she died in a plane crash."

The glass Dimitri was currently holding shattered as I ended my sentence. He turned a deadly white. The pieces flew about in the kitchen. I blocked them with a plate. I didn't want to have any cuts or anything. But then my attitude got the best of me.

"Dude what is your problem!" I yelled. "You could've cut me. Do you have something to do with my mother? Or were you her friend or something? You know what I don't even want to know. You have problems." With that I got up from my seat and exited the kitchen. I walked into the living room where the lady was sitting and walked right past her.

"Where are you going?" she asked me sweetly.

"I'm leaving." I told her as my hand gripped the doorknob. "Thanks for being so kind with me." At least she was nice to me. As I opened the door looking back at the lady, cold hands grabbed my neck and pushed me to the ground.

I tried to get the person off me when I realized I was fighting off a strigoi. His red-ringed eyes looked into my brown ones as if he's seen me before. But I pushed that thought aside. All I saw right now was his eyes and that he had me trapped under him. The lady screamed and hollered.

I was about to try and punch him because he had loosened his grip on my right arm. When, his body detached itself from me. I sat up to find Dimitri fighting off the strigoi. A few seconds later his stake ripped into his heart leaving him lifeless.

Dimitri looked over to me and walked swiftly. He picked me up bridal style and carried me up to his room. "What are you doing?" I asked irritated as he got a first aid kit.

"Fixing you up." He said as if that was no big deal…wait, fix me up? What the hell?

"What are you talking about? I'm completely fine." I attempted to get off the bed but he pushed me back down.

"That strigoi made you bleed now let me help you." He said threw gritted teeth. I looked down at myself to find that what he said was true.

**DPOV-**

I helped Arlet with her wound. It pained me so much to see her like this.

I know, I know, you barely know her…..well even if I've only seen her four times in my life she looked exactly like Roza when she was her age. Young, beautiful, and words that cannot be described. I felt as if for some strange reason I've been given a second chance. Only this time I couldn't screw up and I couldn't get in a relationship with the girl.

I mean she was beyond beauty don't get me wrong. But, I was old enough to be her father, literally. And it just wasn't right. In my mind or any other. It just wasn't.

I wanted to get to know her. Maybe even know how Roza is doing. Oh wait that's right. She turned strigoi to save her sons life. As I lay in bed thinking of what to do I went back to the day I retired from my guardian life. It pained me so much. Though I knew it had to be done.

It was for my own selfish reasons. I knew it was. Even from the start. I closed my eyes and sighed.

Tomorrow I would get to know Arlet and see how my Roza did when she was bringing up her children. If I get lucky then I might just be able to be back in Arlet's life. Even if it only means as a friend.

I wouldn't mind as long as I knew she was safe.

**APOV-**

I stared up at the ceiling. The kind lady didn't let me leave her house. And I doubt Cowboy would even dream of letting me go and into harm's way. I was serious when I said that he had problems.

One thing was for sure though, he knew my mother all too well if he wasn't going to let me leave. I sighed. I should leave first thing tomorrow morning. I sat up and silently walked downstairs.

I picked up the house phone and dialed a taxi company's number I had seen the day before at the airport. Why had I not thought of this before? I'm must be so stupid. I quickly gave the taxi driver the directions to get to the house and told him to be here first thing tomorrow morning. He complied and as we said our fair wells the lights turned on. Damn!

"Yes, ok goodbye." I said at last. I put the phone down and slowly turned around to face none other than Dimitri.

I gave him my man eater smile, that mom called it when she was still around, and hoped for the best. "What you doing up so late Cowboy? I thought you'd be sleeping by now."

He returned the smile. "I could say the same about you." I snorted.

"You wish you could." I muttered. He gave me a questioning look. "I'm my own person. I am nineteen and perfectly capable of doing what needs to be done. Now-" he cut me off.

"What do you think gives you the right to think you are perfectly cable of doing anything if you basically just turned to be an adult. I knew your mother and if memory services me well I'd know that your mother was all but a rebel and considering you are just like her then you should be the same."

I growled. "How dare you Mr. Belikov defy me for what I claim to be!" I yelled threw my teeth. He flinched when I didn't call him Cowboy. I'll say it, it was pretty harsh calling him 'Mr. Belikov', but he had it coming. "Tell me Mr. Belikov have you had any children?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "No I haven't." Got ya!

"Well then I don't either but since my mother was no longer around, I've had to care for my siblings! I know I had some help but when school came around whom do you think is called every time my troublesome bunch gets in trouble? Who?" he averted his eyes from me before answering my question.

"I don't know." I laughed a cold laugh.

"I was the one that was called down. ME THEIR SISTER." He coward back a little by my voice but I just shrugged. "You got some nerve Mr. Belikov for defying me but don't worry it won't happen again. And I can promise you that much."

"And why would that be if I defied you? And you cannot stop me from defying you if you do not control me." Man this guy was stupid!

"Knowing my head guardian, he will do anything to protect me and or make me happy." I told him slyly. "Also knowing him he would track me down and would stop until he found me." There was a knock at the door. Could I really be getting this predicable? Too bad for the taxi driver when he comes and finds that I'm already gone. Oh well.

I went to open the door and was tackle to the floor, this time not by a strigoi but my younger sister, Adrianna. "We were so worried you got eaten!" she said in my ear. Though I knew the other two men heard.

"Me eaten? Who would want to eat me?" I asked her. Her stunning blue eyes stared into my own.

"The strigoi." She whispered as if it were some sort of secret. I ruffled her hair a tad and stood us both up.

"Hey Stan." I said as I hugged him. We broke apart to find Dimitri with his mouth opened. "What?" I questioned. Stan and Dimitri had what seemed like a staring contest until Stan broke it.

"Arlet how did you come to be in the Belikov household?" he asked. I stood their shocked.

"How do you know them?" I asked. He ignored my question.

"How did you get in this house? Did Belikov force you?" it suddenly clicked.

"Is this the secret you guys are keeping from me? What does Cowboy have anything to do with this?" I asked. Stan froze and I realize the mistake I had made.

"You've met him before?"

"Last time was ten years ago at court." He shook his head.

"Your brother is going to kill me." He muttered.

"Why I asked."

Sighing he took a deep breath. "Do you really want to know?" I nodded.

"For over ten years! Please tell me what you've been keeping from me for over ten years!" I pleaded. Stan motioned us to sit down so we all did including Dimitri.

"Arlet, when you mother saved your brother from the strigoi ten years ago she didn't not only save him but also a young man by the name of Paul." I saw Dimitri stiffen at the name. "Paul was and still is Dimitri's nephew."

"And what does that have to do with anything?" I asked. This made no sense!

"That day your mother did not only save your brother but…she also…saved your cousin." I gave him a blank stare.

"How can this Paul guy be my cousin then? I don't get it." Dimitri on the other hand was looking as if he was finally piecing two and two together once and for all.

"You know how your mother was shadow-kissed and how she could have children with dhampirs as well?" I nodded. "Well Eddie is only Adrianna's father. He is not your father." I took a sharp intake of breath.

"That would explain a lot." I commented. "If he was my father I would've had blue eyes not brown right?" I asked.

Stan nodded his head. "Right."

"The only difference from me and Adrianna is our eyes and the color of our hair." Stan nodded again. "So is Adrianna even my sister then?" I asked. I saw Adrianna had tears in her eyes by this information. I quickly hugged her to me and we sat like that until Stan decided to speak.

"She is only your half-sister."

"We both have the same mother?" Stan nodded his head. "Then the rest of us had a different father." It wasn't a question it was a statement.

"That would be correct."

"Then who is our father and does he even know?" I asked. It was true that I'd get mad that our father left us but then again it was true that dhampirs couldn't have kids together so this would be a big blow that had 'I cheated on you with another so there ha!' written all over it. So I wouldn't entirely blame him. That didn't mean I wouldn't be mad though.

"Are you sure you want to know?" he asked.

"I've waited over ten years Stan I think it's time for me to know the truth don't you think?"

"Your father was and still is Dimitri Belikov."

**Ok there it is. Sorry this chapter wasn't as long as the last one but alls well that ends well right? Right! So hoped you liked it and review! Sorry again for the lateness of the chapter. School has gotten the best of me and I could hardly find any time to write so I took this vacation to my advantage and choose to finish it now before school starts again tomorrow. **

**-Candy Hathaway**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Well this is the next chapter…..yay! **

**To lovingbites, I'm sorry I had to make Dimitri the bad guy. But it's just for now. Trust me it won't be long before they're all happy once again. **

**To Savbiker, thanks for the review. And I'll be sure to look into my grammar more.**

**Just in case you might need this….:**

**Rose's children****-**

**Alec**

**Arlet**

**Adrian**

**Mason**

**Rose**

**Adrianna**

**Lissa's children****-**

**Andre**

**Isabel**

**Christian**

**Vasilissa**

**Jillian**

**Mia's children****-**

**Adrian-John or AJ**

**Danielle**

**Eric**

**Mia **

**Jill's children-**

**Mason-Christian or MC**

**Alexia**

**Eddie **

**Enjoy! **

**A.P.O.V. **

Chapter 3

I sat there in shocked silence waiting for Stan to say something else. Something more. To elaborate on what he must have so clearly mistaken for maybe something else, maybe. A million and beyond thoughts came through my mind as he said those last words. I was kind of waiting for a "Got ya!" saying to come out of his mouth. Then we could start laughing our heads off like we always did when he tried to say something serious.

I waited for Dimitri to jump on me and bring me to the ground and say, "I have now officially beaten a Hathaway! Victory is mine!" Or maybe even that Dimitri was in on this joke. And after a few minutes of seeing my shocked face, they'd both burst out laughing and high-five each other.

But then reality struck me. Stan didn't start laughing, but worse of all Dimitri didn't do anything either. I sat there thinking. Or at least trying to think. I mean what else could I do? Did my family lie to me for ten years? Did they make me think Eddie was my father?

Well, he was my father, but he wasn't my real father. I took my eyes away from my sister for a second to take a quick glance at Dimitri, my supposed father, and saw that he was looking at me. I flinched at his hard look. He looked shocked at my response. Did he not notice that I could see right through what is known as a guardian mask? He looked so into thought that I finally saw a resemblance. I sometimes had that look but tried to cover it best as I could with my own mask.

"So you're my father?" I stated finally breaking the silence in the room. He looked straight at me locking our eyes together.

"I never thought that _it_ could happen." He said. I took upon a hard glare and abruptly turned my head so I wouldn't face him. Noticing the change in atmosphere he somewhat tried to regain my trust. Only…I couldn't understand him.

"пожалуйста, прости меня. я никогда не хотел делать тебе больно. Поверьте мне, если Ваша мать сказала мне, о вас я бы уже был там с первого дня. пожалуйста, дайте мне шанс показать вам, что я забочусь о тебе и вашей семьи. я клянусь, что я сделаю что-нибудь! " (Please forgive me. I never meant to hurt you. Trust me if your mother told me about you I would've been there from day one. Please just give me a chance to show you that I care about you and your family. I swear I'll do anything!")

"STOP. OK JUST STOP TALKING AND FRICKING SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I DO IT FOR YOU!" That seemed to shut him up. I sighed and got up and walked over to Stand. I held out my hand. "Give me your phone." He gave it to me no question asked.

I dialed a number to a friend I've had since I started high school. His name…Paul Belikov.

**Flashback – **

I remember like it was just yesterday. Alec had on with his friends M.C., Andre, and Adrian to go pull this prank on this guy that played with Isabel, Andre's twin sister, also one of my close friends, and I had just dropped Isabel and Danielle at science and Alexia, my best friend, went her separate way for learning of the elements, so that left me to go find the gym.

It's true that this wasn't my first time in this school. But it also meant that it didn't mean that I never got lost in this school.

I was about to turn a corner when I bumped into a rock hard body that sent me flying backwards. Only it so happened that I didn't go anywhere at all. I stayed put by the firm hold I was in. I looked up to see that the person was a guy, first off. He had light brown shoulder length hair, muscular, real dark brown eyes and a sloppy grin.

"Why hello there." Was the first thing I ever heard him say. He probably thought I was a guardian because I chose that day to wear all black (black shorts and black V-neck t-shirt) and how my body was already beginning to develop.

"Excuse me but…..LET ME GO!" I screamed in his face. He looked at my face and recognized me for the first time. He let me go quickly.

"Y-you're Rosemaire Hathaway's daughter right?" I nodded.

"Arlet!" I turned to find my brother standing there looking at the both of us. He ran over to us and grabbed my hand and pulled me away from him. From there I knew something was up. "We have to go sorry." He said bluntly.

"Alec who was that?" I asked knowing that the mysterious guy was still in hearing distance.

"No one come on." He said gripping my arm tighter.

"Alec tell me, what's going on? And I have to go to the gym, where you most certainly don't have to go because you have to go to math."

"I'll take her." The guy said. We both turned around and ran to him leaving Alec behind.

"I'll text you in two minutes and you better be in the gym or else I will _personally_ come and retrieve you." And with that he was gone.

"So what's your name, age and post?" I asked him shrugging my brother off.

"Well, you don't waste time now do you?" I shook my head at him to answer his question.

"Paul. Paul Belikov. I'm 22 years old now and I'm a guardian. And you?"

"Arlet. Arlet Hathaway. I'm 14 years old right now and I'm a novice training to be a guardian." He looked astonished.

"You're 14?"

"Yep." We had gotten to the gym then. "Wanna be friends?" I asked. He smiled.

"Yes, just friends." Then he opened the gym doors where eyes lingered to us. From then on Paul was my friend. We never got into a relationship more serious. Not that I minded. I always thought of him as a brother anyway so it was all ok.

**End of flashback**

The ringing didn't go on for long before he picked up. "Yo Stan why ya callin'? 'aint it past your bedtime?" Paul tried saying so coolly. It's a shame he failed though.

"No it's me so talk normal." I hissed.

"But your anything but normal." He spat back.

"And you're anything but dead if you don't answer me truthfully." I said in a deathly tone.

I heard him gulp. I knew he knew the whole time. "Do you have any family?" I asked.

"Yeah, my mother and my sister." He answered.

"Do you have any aunts or uncles?" I asked.

"I have two aunts and an uncle, why?" he seemed to be confused. Maybe it was just an act.

"What's your uncle's name?"

"Carlos." I sighed.

"Paul you promised you would never lie to me. I know you're lying so why don't you just tell me the truth." I huffed. It was his turn to return the sigh.

"I am telling you the truth. Why wouldn't I?"

"Paul I know you're lying. I know you're uncles name isn't Carlos. And I especially know that his name is Dimitri." His breath hitched.

"Why are you." He demanded. I smiled.

"Come find me. 'Cuz I am not giving you any clues." With that I hung up and gave Stan back his phone. I walked up to Adrianna and stock out my hand for her to take. "How about you and I go enjoy this vacation before we go back home and get trampled with questions?" I suggested.

She shook her head violently. "No." she said. She shocked both Stan and I. Usually she agreed with everything I had to offer and or say. "I want to go home." She stated.

I gave her a black stare before responding. "Is that what you want?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"Yes it is. I want my daddy. NOW." She said while a few lone tears fell from her eyes. It broke my heart to see her like this but I knew that I could nothing about it. What was done was done. And now…I regretted ever asking Stan to tell me the truth.

I thought about going back to court. I would sure have a lot to deal with once I got back. Alec wouldn't let me out of his sight. Grandfather would have personal bodyguards around me at all times. And poor, poor Adrianna. In the middle of all of this. She probably wouldn't want to talk to me after this.

"If that is what you want." I said in defeat. No matter how much trouble I would get in. there would be nothing I wouldn't do to keep her happy. If her happiness was for the price of my freedom I'd happily give it to her. And that, that was what I was about to now.

I still offered her my hand, though she refused, it hurt me knowing that she didn't want to pay me any attention. I was sad but I didn't let the emotion faze me. I put on my mask quickly and turned to Stan. "We are going back to court." I told him sadly. He could tell what would happen when we got back.

I took a quick glance at my father to see that he was gathering all this information up like eating a bowl of cereal. Oh. Sometimes I wish it was that simple. Sadly, I knew it wasn't. I knew it would never be.

"Are you sure?" he asked me. I nodded. "You know we are both basically dead once we get in those gates right?" I nodded again.

"If it will make Adrianna happy then yes. I don't care what happens to me now. I know I might as well be dead now, but she wants to be with her dad and I will not tell her no Stan." I then turned to my dad. "It was nice meeting you. Unfortunately though, we must be on our way. Thank you for letting me stay her as long as I did. Even, if it was only for a short amount of time." I swiftly turned around.

He caught my arm and jerked me back to face him. He was now standing upright and boy was he taller close up then a few feet away. "I know I have resigned from my guardian post years ago, but I would like to go with you to court. If that is alright with you…..that is." I flickered my gaze to Stan who now stood next to us.

He was waiting for Dimitri to do something. Most likely hurt I presume. I doubt he would though. "We are already in enough trouble as it is." He stated. I turned back to my father.

"You may come."

**D.P.O.V.-**

I was now in the car with Stan and Arlet. I looked to my right and saw the little girl staring at me intendidly. I knew she did not like me very much. I know the reason though. She was afraid I would take her sister away from her. That is why she wanted to return to court. She wanted her older brother to set things straight and make this all into a big misunderstanding. Or so she hoped.

"Я знаю, вы думаете, что я нахожусь здесь, чтобы разрушить вашу жизнь молодой. Теперь, хотя, что я также разрушила мою жизнь в более чем одним способом. Я сожалею, все же. Я просто хочу, чтобы вы знали." (I know you think that I am here to ruin your life young one. Now though that I have also ruined my life in more than one way. I regret everything though. I just want you to know that.) I said not mentally aware that I had said that our loud and in Russian until the words had left me mouth.

"Вы хотите разрушить мою жизнь. И для этого я никогда не прощу вам. Я думал, что моя сестра, наконец, хотел провести некоторое время со мной. Потом я узнать, что она искал ее bioligical отца. Как весело это? Позвольте мне сказать вам, это худшее чувство когда-либо." (You do want to destroy my life. And for that I will never forgive you. I thought that my sister had finally wanted to spend some quality time with me. Then i find out she's searching for her bioligical father. How fun is that? Let me tell you, it's the worst possible feeling ever.)

"Вы можете говорить Россия? Может ли ваша сестра говорят на русском языке?" (You can speak russian? Can your sister speak Russian?)

"Нет, она не может. Она может говорить только на английском, испанском, итальянском, французском, немецком и турецком языках. она никогда не выучил русский язык, прежде чем в ее жизни. Ни один из моих братьев и сестер есть. Я просто эту странную способность знать все языки. Например, сейчас я чувствую, что я говорю в Enlgish, когда в действительности я говорю Россия. Так же, как вы сейчас находитесь." (No she can't. She can only speak English, Spanish, Italian, French, German, and Turkish. she has never learned Russina before in her life. None of my siblings have. I just have this strange ability to know all the languages. for example, right now I feel like i'm talking in Enlgish, when in reality I'm talking Russian. Just like you are right now.)

"Понимаю. Обидно, однако, что они не знают языка. Это очень красиво и приятно. Но в любом случае, я хочу explaine вам, что я не хочу оставаться больше. Позвольте мне, что refrase. Я узнал, ваша мать была в депрессии, что она не могла иметь детей, потому что было время, когда все ее друзья были беременны. Я знал, я никогда не мог дать ей чего она хочет большинство, поэтому я оставил ее. Я знал, что, оставив ей, что она может получить ее желание и найти кого-то еще, Море, это даст то, что она самая желанная. После этого я ушел от опекуна, потому что если она когда-либо делал, что кто-то другой, я не хочу видеть ее в объятиях другого мужчины. Я думаю, вы могли бы назвать меня глупым и все, что вам может понравиться. Хотя это правда. В моих собственных слов.

Я тем не менее вернуться в суд на некоторые occiacions но это было для Павла, мой nefew. когда когда-либо ему нужно помочь с чем-нибудь я хотел бы быть там, чтобы помочь. Так же, как я всегда и будет. Я только надеюсь, что это будет ответить на некоторые ваши вопросы." (I see. It's a shame though that they don't know the language. It's very pretty and nice. But anyway, I want to explaine to you that I didn't want to stay anymore. let me refrase that. I found out your mother was depressed that she couldn't have children because there was a time when all of her friends were pregnant. I knew I could never give her what she wanted the most so I left her. I knew that by leaving her she could get her wish and find someone else, a Moroi that would give what she most desired. After that, i resigned from being a guardian because if she ever did find that other someone, I didn't want to see her in the arms of another man. I guess you could call me stupid and whatever you may like. Though it is the truth. In my own words.

I did however return to court on certain occiacions but it was for Paul, my nefew. whenever he needed help with anything I would be there to help. Just like I always will be. I just hope that this will answer some of your questions.)

She turned her attention away from me and returned it to her sister that what sitting in the passenger's seat toying around with the radio trying to find a good station, most likely. She probably didn't hear our conversation. "Arlet?" the girl asked.

She turned away from the radio, shutting it off, and looked at her little sister. "Do you need anything?" she asked. The girl nodded.

"Will you still like me even though we have different fathers?" she said. I sense of astonishment entered Arlet's feature before she responded.

"Of course I will! You are still my sister no matter if we weren't related at all." The girl seemed to relax a little before asking the next question that had entered her mind.

"What's going to happen when we get home?"

Arlet stiffened but then replied. "You are going to school and are going to talk with your father on any questions you may have on this. I on the other hand am going to court and am going to have a nice chat with your brother about taking you away from school without telling him…..sound good?" the girl couldn't tell that she was hiding something. She simply bought whatever information Arlet was feeding her and didn't dare question it.

Not like she would've anyway. She believed her sister too much to even dare to think of questioning her in the first place.

After that no one talked unless necessary. Under two days' time we made it to Montana. Stan and Arlet personally brought back Adrianna I had learned her name on the plane ride, back to the academy while I stayed in the car. They returned four hours later.

"What happened?" I asked when they were within hearing range.

Arlet puffed a little. "The same old talk with Kirova that bitch is all. She one of the things I have and will never miss about this school. Pretty happy that I don't have to deal with her anymore." I chuckled at her statement. She shot me a glare as she jumped back into the car.

"You are exactly like your mother." She shrugged.

"I seem to hope so." I just outright laughed

Now there was only one more obstacle to go through.

Getting me into court….

**Chapter three is officially done. Score! **

**So check on **

Arlet finding out who her real father is.

**Now all we have to do is wait for everything else to unravel itself. **

**So now Dimitri is going back to court after not being there for a while. Who knows what happened with Arlet when she brought her sister back to the school and Stan…..oh Stan…..let's see what happens to him in the next chapter. Please Review!**

**-Candy Hathaway **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! And so is another chapter for you all!**

**To PandaOren95, the triplets are Dimitri's not Eddie's. Adrianna is the only daughter Eddie has. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! And tell me what you think!**

**Again apologies on having not updated sooner. I promise to do better next time! But until that happens…here is chapter 4!**

Chapter 4

**A.P.O.V.-**

We had just gotten to the academy. The sun was out and shined brighter than ever. My thoughts were on whether or not I'd be able to persuade my brother on not doing anything to our father. I know that in every situation though Alec was unreasonable and did things out of instinct. Though I had sometimes enjoyed when other people were in pain. I couldn't stand the idea that my father…my real, biological father, would or could be put through all of that suffering.

I have thought long and hard. Maybe he did care. Other than that I didn't want to be nasty to Eddie either, because even though my real father wasn't there, at least he was to help in whichever way possible or needed. I knew that as long as I lived, I would never blame Eddie for anything.

I took in one deep breath and opened the car door. I ushered Adrianna out of the car and us plus Stan made our way to the academy. I for sure didn't miss this place one bit. It was a hell hole of a school. One that I was glad I was never going back to.

"Arlet?" I jerked my head to the left to see Stan. He stood proud and tall. Just like always.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" I asked. He shook his head as we entered school grounds. We walked at a swift pace and stood at the front gates for a while before coming closer and seeing Guardian Castile step into view. At first it looked as if he couldn't register who we were.

But then recognition came across his face as he opened the gates to the school and came running our way. "Adrianna!" he screamed. Throwing his arms over his little girl. I forced a smile onto my face.

"It's nice to see you again Eddie." In calling him Eddie, he knew something was wrong. I never called him that. It was always dad, or daddy, just like Adrianna called him. He was confused until I let out a deep sigh. "I know." I said trying to whisper.

"You mean about my craving of chocolate ice-cream?" he said trying to joke around and hoping that he was right and I was wrong. I shook my head. How I wish that he was right at this moment…"Then what?" I gulped hard as I knew I looked nervous anyway.

"I know you aren't my biological father." I said in such a tone that only he could hear. He stiffened when I finished my sentence. But that didn't mean he stopped moving either. He took his daughter and we all walked through the gates.

"Don't be surprised when you see your brother." He told me I guess it was in advice. I slightly nodded and continued to walk to Kirova's office. Damn this was the one thing I always hated about bringing one of my siblings back. That darn woman didn't know when to shut up!

She was, well still is, such a pain in my ass.

Eddie let Stan and I walk into her office. At first she didn't glance up but then after I had, purposely made such a racket "finding" my seat, which Stan lightly laughed at so she wouldn't hear, she finally turned around.

Her face was one hundred percent priceless. Both Stan and I…, well okay at least I started hysterically laughing outright in her face.

"Ms. Hathaway!" she bellowed "I will not tolerate this behavior. As for you Guardian Alto, you should know better." She told him sternly giving him a glare. I swear if looks could kill he'd be ten feet under right now.

"It's Arlet to you. Oh, and it's nice to see you to Kirova. You know after not seeing me for some time I thought you'd miss me." I said innocently in mock hurt. She only tsked at me. She just knew how to kill the mood now didn't she?

"I was just waiting to finally get a break from you Hathaway's for some time before the triplets come to the high school." I chuckled. When would she learn? There is no way she will ever get rid of us.

"Then the fun will triple don't you think?" I said. I just loved teasing her and watching her face become all red with wrath. It's a shame she cannot punish me since I am no longer a student at the school. She would have probably given me the task of cleaning the church every Sunday. Or even, having extra practice sessions with training. Not that I minded at all. Darn shame.

"First your mother, then I get a year off before I get you and your brother because your mother and your 'extended' family go somewhere to try and bring and old friend back." Hmmmm... I wondered who that might be….. "And then I get the rest of you! Unbelievable. I just cannot wait until Adrianna is the only one left. I hope and wish to the stars that you Hathaway's never have children. I will retire early if I must stand for another one you." She said aggressively.

"Don't be a hater Kirova." I said with a devilish smirk. "Just because you can't be a Hathaway doesn't mean you can hate others for being one." She literally smacked her forehead now.

"I will never miss you Hathaway's." She stated before stomping out of her room. Stan high-fived me while Alberta walked in.

"ALBERTA!" I cried jumping into her arms so I could hug her. It's been months! She was always a sort of second mother to me once I no longer had mine. She was there for me when Alec couldn't understand or in other words no other guy in my life could understand.

"Arlet?" she questioned. I pouted.

"No the Easter bunny." I said hopping around her getting her to laugh. It worked. No sooner than expected, she let out one of those glory-filled laughs. I smile and hugged her again.

"You know you're bro-" I cut her off with a sigh. How many people were going to remind me today? Shesh!

"I know, I know, I have been told already of the rath I will have to face when I go meet my brother. Truthfully, I don't want to see him mad at me but what's done is done and there is nothing I can do about it."

Alberta put a hand on my shoulder. "It'll get better, don't you worry about it." I looked at her for a split second before Stan interrupted.

"We should get going Arlet." I nodded and silently said goodbye to Alberta.

Even though I knew we had to get to court, I just couldn't yet. I needed to see my siblings whether Stan liked it or not. Or even if I was allowed to or not.

We made our way to the dorm area. "Room 999." Stan whispered from behind. I never really knew what room they, or well Adrian was in. I nodded my thanks and knocked on the door once I got there. I waited for a few minutes before the door opened revealing Adrian with a pair of navy blue sweat pants and an oversized t-shirt, with Mason and Rose sitting on the bed with similar clothes on.

"Arlet? Stan?" he questioned. I smiled at him before enveloping him in my arms. The together two came and we shared a few moments together before I decided it was time to speak.

"How are you all?" I asked looking at them in the eye. They mumbled 'ok's' and whatnot until Rose jumped into a starting conversation.

"There's going to be a ball at court next week Arlet. Can we go? It's said to be really amazing and I just want to go! Can we go….please?" she asked me. I laughed for a few minutes before telling her yes. To which Adrian groaned. He never really liked parties at all, especially the formal ones.

"Do we have to-" I cut Adrian off before he could get any farther with my slightly pissed off face. He shut up immediately and I smirked. A true Hathaway smirk. Knowing defeat, Adrian slugged his shoulders down and sighed. "We were about to go for a run around the school a few times, do you want to come?" he asked.

"No, I can't, I have to get to court. I only came for a short visit." Noticing their facial expressions I knew I had to cheer them up somehow… "But be ready for the ball, I'll take you all out of school and then we can head to court and get our dress clothes? Sound good?" I asked.

Rose and Mason nodded eagerly. Two minds think alike. Was all that went through my head. Those two were trouble makers for sure…they were another reason Kirova wanted us out or sent to a different school so bad. She couldn't take them anymore. Rose and Mason were and still are worse if you put my mother and me together. And that's saying something.

"So did you visit Adrianna yet?" last I saw of her was with Eddie so he must have her by their cabin. He had taken all the effort to have one of the old cabins in the schools boarders so he could be like a small house. He wanted it that way so he could keep a good look out on his little girl. The triplets just thought it was 'the younger, the preferred" but I know knew what he was doing.

Adrianna was his only family left so he had always wanted her close and out of harm's way.

"Yes." I said plastering on a fake smile. "I did go see her. She is though, at the moment not available. E-dad is making her practice a bit of her intelligence based on knowledge right now so don't bother asking." I said. I knew I had almost slipped up there but there was no way around it.

He had been my dad, biological or not, and had been there for me. I was never going to abandon him as his daughter.

"So then we'll see you when you come to get us to go to court then?" Mason re-asked. I nodded my head.

"Yep I will be here. Now why don't you guys get on running? Huh? Good luck." They all laughed and we started for the door. "Oh and please stay out of trouble you three. I don't want Kirova calling my in two hours saying that you guys dyed her hair purple or something." I told them instantly regretting it. Now they had an idea…great! Not.

"Hmmmm…..we were thinking of something else Arlet to do after running, but your idea sounds so much better." Rose chimed in. I groaned.

"Guys please. Can't you go one day without getting in trouble?" I asked locking the door and giving Adrian the key.

"Fine but if we do double trouble tomorrow know that it is on you for not letting us do anything today." Mason spat. I snorted.

"Alec will not be happy then because I officially quit as to sticking up for you guys. You people drive over the edge….literally. I'm not even joking here." I said to them once I realized that they were laughing at me. I just shook my head though. They knew I was just joking. I wouldn't be as mean as to hand them into the rath of Alec.

I mean I could be a real bitch sometimes, but I would never put my own family members in danger. I would protect them. Even if that meant from their own brother.

"Ok so bye!" the three shouted as they took off running in the opposite direction we were headed into. Both Stan and I waved them a goodbye and walked our way back to the car. The once dark cool night now turned into a warm damp day. It felt disgusting and I couldn't think properly as we made our way back to the car that I accidently took a wrong turn somewhere along the way and for some odd reason we got lost.

"I blamed this on you." Stan irritatedly (I_ really don't care if irritatedly is a word or not but I just like making up new ones anyway_) said to me pointing a figure at me as well. Like blaming me for something wasn't good enough. I sighed.

"And why would that be?" I asked in return.

"Because we're lost that's why!" Stan yelled as if that would solve anything and everything.

"Way to go Mr. Obvious. You have now won the noble peace prize for being so smart. Congratulations. Gosh! You're so oblivious!" I screamed. He looked taken aback. "Oh doesn't look so hurt now. Wait till we get to court and face Alec. Then you can go look like that. But just yelling at me will not solve our problems no matter how nice it might sound!"

"You're the one who wanted to take charge missy." He spat back in my face.

I tackled him to the ground. "Don't you dare call me missy ever again, first off. And second, if you stopped yelling and blaming stuff on me, we could probably get somewhere and think of a plan to find the god damn car!"

I got from the position I was in and held out a hand for him to help him up. He didn't take it though. "I didn't want to say that, or be mean about it, Stan." I started saying. "I'm sorry." I told him speaking again.

He didn't answer me; instead we just made our way through the trees for what seemed like hours. I fell about twice. And neither of those times did Stan help me. Jerk. I wanted to yell it so bad but knew that I had to keep my tongue in if I wanted to be a better influence and rub it in his face later on.

At last we made it to where the car is.

As we neared the car I could hear Dimitri asking, "What happened?" oh if only he knew what would come…..

I puffed at the thought, and then covered it up, "The same old talk with Kirova that bitch is all. She is one of the things I have and will never miss about this school. Pretty happy I don't have to deal with her anymore." He chuckled. What was up with him and laughing at everything I said? Did I appear to be too much like my mother? Or did he just have a mental issue with something every time I speak?

I gave him a glare as to a warning that something might be coming up as in a search of his person back-round but by the look he gave me I doubt he got the message.

"You are exactly like your mother." He told me. I shrugged. I already knew this.

"I seem to hope so." And then he went off again on another laughing spree. After a while I just got tired of his laughing and lounged for the car to grab a big seven hundred book I had been reading and chugged it at his face. He finally stopped laughing and raised his eyebrow at me. I did the same and he looked astonished.

"No I'm only telling you this once so listen well Cowboy." I told him sternly. "If you laugh one more time at what I try to say as a normal conversation I will hurt you until you beg for mercy." I said to him in a deadly tone.

He physically gulped and I shrugged. "I warned you so later on don't say I didn't." He nodded his head as we all entered the car.

I opened my book and continued off were I left off. This book was so good. It had to do with science travel and discovering a new planet and the human race having to be starting over again to survive since Earth was no vacated by alien that were at least nine feet. It was getting to the part where the hero always rescues the civilians in danger when sadly; I was rudely interrupted by Dimitri.

"So how are we getting to court?" he asked.

"Through the gate like normal civilians." I told him using the words from the book to finish my sentence. I was still in book mode that I couldn't stand another second talking to him that I tuned him out and began reading again.

He then started poking me and that's when Stan got a good look at my face when I punched Dimitri back, more preferably my eyes. "Your color eyes….." he began.

"Contacts." As if it was no big deal. Which I hope he didn't think was a big deal.

"For eleven years?" he asked. I nodded trying to get my attention back on the book but not having any sort of luck what so ever. "Just for your mom right?" I nodded again. "Janine told you to do so didn't she?" I nodded yet once again.

"Yeah she said that if I did change my eye color than I wouldn't be weird anymore. She also said that no one would view me differently anymore. I didn't believe her at first but once mom saw that my eye color did change and that I had 'hers' instead she began to relax and so did da-" I stopped before I said 'dad'. Bothe of them noticed though. "I mean Eddie."

I've noticed all today that I've been letting my tongue slip. I should really learn to stop doing this. It's really bothering. And I might let it happen again, which I'm not too keen on right now.

The car was silent. "We are coming up at the gates." Stan informed us. I nodded and opened my window. No sooner we were at the gates, a guardian coming our way.

"What brings you here today?" he asked. I knew that voice. His face came into view a few seconds later and my guess was correct. It had been the guardian I had run away from when I was leaving the court.

He stopped dead on his tracks when he saw my face. "I'm sorry about last time…." I began to say. We studied each other for what seemed like a life time. At this point a finally realized who he was. He was Anthony Cooper. He was two years older than me at school when we attended. We used to hang out in the mornings when I went to go get some extra time training, thinking that I could get better than my brother.

He helped me with what I needed. We had never been more than friends, but looking at him mow….I wanted to change that. All I needed was three words to describe what he looked like right now.

_**He looked hot**_!

His dirty blond hair was nicely messy in a way, if that made sense, and his dull sea blue eyes really brought out the nice skin tone that he had. It was two tones lighter than caramel. He looked perfect right now.

He interrupted me thoughts though, "After you left I didn't think you'd be back any time soon." He started. I shrugged.

"I have to, what I have to do." Was my simple response.

"Your brother gave me hell! Bull! He's still giving me hell because I was on guard duty and I left you get away." He lashed out on me. Ouch.

"I'm sorry." Was my response. He sighed and dumped his shoulders down.

"Sure you are." I raised an eyebrow at him. "What?" he asked.

"I'll make it up to you." I told him. Stan coughed which made me look at him for a moment. He was giving me an 'are you crazy?' look. I chuckled at that.

"And how are you going to do that?" Anthony asked me.

"You get to have me for a day, and I don't know be creative…... make me be a maid, make me do your dirty work, I don't care. Really, I don't, just make something up that's fun." He looked at me quizzically and laughed at my face. "Dude." I said trying to calm him down. "I'm serious. Whatever you need." He shut up then and there.

"So you're not lying?" he asked. I shook my head. "I might just take you up on that."

"Whatever you say." I told him rolling my eyes at him. "In two days starting at ten in the morning." He nodded. "Now open the gate. I want to see how my brother will take it in seeing me." I said frowning at the thought.

"Ok." He went and opened the gate as I waved to him goodbye. He waved back and smiled one of those cute smiles which would've had any girl weak in the knees. I swear though, if it weren't for the seat I was sitting in, I would've fallen right to the ground.

"Are you two together?" Dimitri asked me.

"No, we used to go to school together. He's two years older than me." I replied.

"Uh huh." Was all he said back to me. In another few minutes we were outside my house. I took in a deep breath and slowly opened the door. "Are you ready to face your brother?" Dimitri asked me. I snickered at his comment. "Are you ready to meet your son? That my friend is the real question."

We walked up to the front door and Stan knocked. We waited a few moments before Nate answered the door. He was one of my grandfathers' guardians. One that has been with him for almost all of his life; including school.

He had a shocked expression when he saw who was at the door. "Can we come in?" I asked him shakily. He nodded.

"This is your house Arlet. You do not need to ask to come inside of it." He sidestepped and let us pass. I lead us four past a few hallways until we reached my brothers study.

I knew full well who was on the other side. Even if I wasn't ready I knew I had to open the door. I needed to get this over with once and for all. Unconsciously, my hand reached out for the doorknob. The fine metal now felt cold to my touch as I hesitantly turned it.

Then at last I pushed the door opened it to reveal my brother, and grandfather in a heated argument.

At the noise over the door, they turned their attention over to me. "Hello" was all I mumbled as I waited for them to say something back.

But nothing ever did. I noticed though, that my grandfathers' attention was on something behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Dimitri standing there. "Arlet come." Alec demanded. In that, I did not hesitate. I made my way over to him and he enveloped me in a tight hug. "I missed you." He murmured.

"I missed you too." I told him relaxing into his embrace, knowing that he was not mad at me. But that was short lived when my grandfather began to speak.

"Belikov, we meet again." And that's when all hell broke loose.

**And that's the end of chapter 4! Yes!**

**So nowAlec is not upset with Arlet…..yet. Dimitri is back in court. Abe….,well lets say he's not so happy about Dimitri being back right now at this moment in time…Hmmmmmmmm…what will happen next? You'll just have to ready and find out…..Well I hope you, my readers, have enjoyed this chapter….R&R….until the next chapter!**

**-Candy Hathaway **


End file.
